


Play the Game and Play to Win

by magic



Series: I Was Always Yours To Have [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, cardshark-kun strikes again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magic/pseuds/magic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A card game that ends up with both of them winning, and kissing, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play the Game and Play to Win

**Author's Note:**

> set in the verse i rp in with [oraeryu](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Oraeryu/pseuds/Oraeryu), but it can stand alone along with the rest in the series. comments and kudos always appreciated ♥

When he’d been dealt his hand at blackjack and gotten an eleven he’d been practically  _buzzing_  with excitement, since it was a rare occurrence for him. “I’m going to double down,” he’d said with a grand gesture, a grin on his face while Bokuto had literally hooted with laughter. Everyone knew that the second Kuroo upped the ante with his bets, the chances of him winning were practically null.

"You don’t have anything else to bet, Kuroo," Bokuto had said with tears in his eyes as he slammed his hand against the other captain’s back repeatedly.

"I’ll bet myself," Kuroo had sing-songed back, annoyed. "All of me including my little black heart. Come on, let’s go."

Daichi had won as the house with a perfect twenty-one, causing the whole room to groan. And Kuroo would’ve forgotten about it, really, if it hadn’t been for later that night when it was just the two of them folding the chairs back up since the other team’s coaches had called everyone else away.

When Kuroo turned off the light and turned around to complain to the other captain some more he was a bit thrown off by being pressed against the wall, the door he’d just moved to open swinging back shut. The moment Daichi’s lips met his he was still for a beat, before kissing back in earnest. It was dizzying in the best way - Daichi’s hold on him something that Kuroo could fall into, lips moving steady in a way that was so like the other teen and made Kuroo want more.

Kuroo pressed his forehead against Daichi’s when the kiss broke and took a moment to catch his breath. “Well shit,” he said, voice low and with a small, happy laugh as he ran his fingers through Daichi’s hair. “I guess you just cashed in, Captain.”


End file.
